victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
André's Horrible Girl
André's Horrible Girl is an episode of Victorious. It aired on February 18, 2012. It was the 4th episode in Season 3 and the 38th episode overall.Guide Listing Plot André has been wearing lots of fancy new clothes lately, and when his friends ask about it, they are introduced to André's new girlfriend, Hope Quincy. Hope is very conceited, controlling and has been dictating what André wears. After meeting Tori, Beck, Robbie, and Rex, she invites Tori to spend lunch with her and André. At the sushi place, Tori gets a bigger taste of Hope's bad attitude and sees how that attitude affects André, who says Hope will "kill him" if he doesn't get her order right and acts very nervous about her. The gang, Tori in particular, feel that André's new girlfriend is bossy and worries about what he has to do to please her. Later, on the day of Hope's birthday party, André shows up at Tori's house very upset and morally conflicted. He admits to Tori that he doesn't really want to date Hope. The only reason André hasn't broken up with her yet, is because her dad is Shawn Quincy, an influential music producer, and he wants him to hear some of his songs. Tori urges André to do the right thing and break up with Hope before Hope's birthday party at Nozu, where he will be singing for her dad. He does, but Hope, afraid of being embarrassed in front of her guests, still wants him to sing at the party. Hope then has a tantrum because she wanted spicy tuna. André and Tori perform the song Countdown,mtv.com and Shawn Quincy seems to like it. The 2012 California Earthquake forms, damaging the restaurant, and a sign falls on Hope's head when she tries to save her birthday presents, making her lose consciousness. Instead of going to the hospital with Hope, Shawn stays with Tori and André to hear Countdown again. Subplot Because Jade has no one to hang out with due to her and Beck's break-up, she invites herself to join Cat, who is dog-sitting for Carl Gibbons, her mom's wealthy boss. She makes Cat think that them spending time together was her idea, and posts on TheSlap that she has a date to make Beck jealous. However, while there, Jade starts touching a lot of things, such as a human skull and Elvis Presley's signed guitar that Mr. Gibbons has hanging from the ceiling. The hanging fixtures on the guitar abruptly snap after Jade messes with it, breaking the instrument into two pieces and also shattering a window. Cat then calls Robbie to come over and fix it, and he brings Beck with him. They call a window repair company, and the guitar and window are fixed. Robbie then goes to check out the antique human skull Jade was looking at earlier. Jade tells him to put it back and they fight over the it, but the skull ends up falling out of their hands and breaking the glass coffee table. Moreover, the guitar falls from the ceiling again, destroying a lamp and receiving damage again. Cat begins to cry, thinking they will get in a lot of trouble and her mom will be fired, and Mr. Gibbons rings the bell, asking to come in since he forgot his key. Cat, still sad and worried, responds with a "Kay-kay" and pushes the button which opens the door. Suddenly the 2012 California Earthquake occurs (see plot above) and more things break. Mr. Gibbons comes in and asks if everyone is alright, thinking that all the destruction was caused by the earthquake, and is glad that Coober (the puppy) is fine. Cat is about to tell him to the truth, but Jade, Robbie, and Beck subtly convince her not to. Second subplot Trina overhears André and Tori talking about Hope's dad and demands them to take her to the party. Tori tells her no, but Trina shows up anyway. She attempts to sing to Shawn Quincy, but is dragged away by security. As she is being dragged away, she tells Tori to help her, but Tori pretends that she's never seen Trina before in her life. While Tori and André are singing, Trina uses them as a distraction to steal a waitress's clothes and attempts to sing to Shawn again, but Mrs. Lee calls security, and Trina is dragged away again. After the earthquake, Trina comes in as Tori and André start singing again and starts dancing. Shawn sees her, but lets her be. Trivia *This is the first time André's name has been used in the title of an episode in the show. *As of this episode, Robbie is the only main character yet to have his full name featured in an episode title. Only part of his name was used in the title Robarazzi. However, his name was featured in the episode title, Robbie Sells Rex. *This is the second time André has had a girlfriend on screen, and Tori gets involved. However, he has mentioned quite a few other girlfriends. *This is the third episode with a dog in it, the first two being Jade Dumps Beck and Wi-Fi in the Sky. *The voice control feature on Robbie's PearPhone is a parody of Siri, indicating that Robbie is one of the many people with the PearPhone XT. *Tori asks Mrs. Lee if she is Chinese or Japanese. This might be a reference to the seventh episode of King of the Hill ''where the gang asked the same question to Kahn Souphanousinphone (he was Laotian). *This episode contains references to Wok Star. **Mrs. Lee says she will eventually getting her revenge on Tori for what she did to Daisy Lee. This might foreshadow the subplot of How Trina Got In. **Mrs. Lee says her restaurant "mysteriously caught fire", but the way she said it implies that she created the fire herself, making her an arsonist and insurance fraudster. *The glass table that the skull smashed was a special "breakaway" table designed to smash safely. *Robbie needs, or has a thing for, adult diapers. *This episode follows the official breakup of Beck and Jade in The Worst Couple, both of them acting very awkwardly around each other. She was waiting at Tori’s locker in the beginning, maybe waiting for her to arrive so Tori can comfort her about the breakup. *This is the fourth time that Trina has tried to get the attention of a big star by unnecessary means (the others being Wi-Fi in the Sky, The Wood, and The Diddly-Bops). *This is the fourth time someone gets injures severely, the first being Beck's dad in Jade Dumps Beck by the dog, the second in The Gorilla Club where Tori gets a cast, and the third in The Worst Couple where Sinjin is run over by Jade (though technically five, if one counts Rex Dies). *This is the first season 3 episode to have a duet. *This is the first season 3 episode not to feature a regular minor character (Sinjin, Sikowitz, or Lane). *'Ending tagline:' ''"I've always wanted to see a boozay" - Robbie *This is the shortest Rex has ever been seen in an episode he appears in, he has two lines in the first scene and is absent for the rest of the episode. *This is the last episode where Cat's original backpack appears. *The promo was filmed after Crazy Ponnie because you can see Tori and André wearing the same clothes at the last scene of the episode. *This episode marks the first appearance of Nozu, which is seen in future episodes. *Song heard at the beginning of Hope's party, All The Way by Stiletto! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q71GO7vPTY8 *Shawn Quincy could be a play on the legendary music producer Quincy Jones. *Trey Dirty is a parody of Trey Songz. *As a result of the episode's highly isolated plot and subplots, many firsts of character interaction, or lack thereof, occur: **This is the second of the three episodes (along with Jade Gets Crushed and how How Trina Got In) where Tori has no interactions with Jade. **This is is the first of three episodes (along with Car, Rain & Fire and The Bad Roommate) that André has no interactions with Jade or Cat (barring the two episodes, Jade Dumps Beck and The Wood, in which Cat doesn't appear). **This is the first of three episodes (the others being Tori Fixes Beck and Jade and The Bad Roommate) where Cat doesn't interact with Tori. **This is the first of five episodes (followed by Car, Rain & Fire, How Trina Got In, The Bad Roommate, and Victori-Yes) where both Trina and Cat appear but don't interact with each other. Goofs *When Tori enters Nozu in the first scene after the opening credits, she and André act like they have never been there before, but we know they at least have known about it for a while because it is mentioned in Tori Gets Stuck. *When André said that he loved miso soup, you can see a window is blue, when Mrs. Lee came and said hello to Hope, you can see that the window green again. However, it is possible that the windows are supposed to change color. *Mr. Gibbons should've known that there was something suspicious due to the ladder you see near the window that Robbie was using to attach the guitar to the string. **The ladder could've belonged to Mr. Gibbons himself; Jade may have been preparing to use it to rehang the guitar before Robbie and Beck came over. Cat could've explained that she was using it to help herself reach for dog food for Coober but was having trouble putting it back. *Despite André's desperation to be signed by Shawn Quincy, Tori already got him signed by a record label in The Diddly-Bops. It could be likely that André was also seeking a collaboration deal or a songwriting deal. *It's rather odd that Mrs. Lee was mad at Tori for the events of Wok Star given that it was Jade's play that she put on for little reward. Running Gags *Robbie's pants being unzipped. (about 3 or 4 times) *Trina trying to talk to Shawn Quincy. (3 times) *Hope saying "Shut up!" in a meanful way. (2 times) *Jade screaming at Cat. Reception Many reviews for this episode were very mixed. The majority of the reviews were half and half, negative about the main plot and positive about the subplot, finding the main one to be too rushed with overused plot elements. Conversely, there are those who praised the main story as a fun, fast-paced adventure, giving praise to Tori and André's interactions, while deriding the subplot as slow-paced and relying too much on the characters to advance the story. Quotes Beck: Pretty girl. Robbie: And generous! Tori: Yeah, she seems really nice. André: Thanks. away Tori: Raise your hand if you hate her! her hand along with Beck and Robbie Beck: I do. Robbie: Ding! Rex: Ehh! Cat: Coober Jade seems really mean, but don't worry she is. Cat: Yay, we're hanging out together! to hug Jade Jade: NO!!! Hope: So I'll pick you up for lunch, we'll go grab some sush. André: 'Absolush. (''Beck, Tori, and Robbie react with disgust) '''Cat: I'm dog sitting for my mom's boss. Jade: Oh. What kind of dog? Cat: I'm not sure. (applies lip gloss) He's got paws and a tail. Maybe he's an English paw-tail! (Jade rolls her eyes) Why? What are you doing Saturday night? Jade: Oh, what? What, you think just because Beck and I broke up that I don't have any plans Saturday night? Cat: I didn't say... Jade: I've got a lot of things I'm going to do. Like, TONS. Cat: Okay. Jade: But if you want me to cancel plans, and come help you dogsit, then fine. Fine, I'll do it. Cat: You don't have to... Jade: I said I'll do it! But you owe me, babygirl. (walks away) Cat: Thank you! Hope: You guys want to come? Rex: I don't. Beck: Uh, Robbie and I have a thing...at a place. Robbie: We have a thing at a place? Beck: ...Shut up... André: Wait, uh, what happened to your other restaurant, Wok Star? Mrs. Lee: Oh, it burned down in a mysterious fire. So sad. But then I collected the insurance money and opened up this place. Tori: But Wok Star was a Chinese restaurant. Mrs. Lee: Yeah, so? André: But this is a sushi place, which is Japanese. Tori: So, are you Chinese or Japanese? Mrs. Lee: Tori on the head Tori: OW!! Mrs. Lee: earthquake Everybody get down! I don't have insurance! Tori: Oh my God! Mrs. Lee: What? Is he here?! Mrs. Lee: I have three nice spots for you at the bar. One for Hope, one for Hope's boyfriend, and one for the girl who tried to kill my daughter. Tori: You want some mashed potatoes? André: No I don't want any... reconsiders Give me the bowl! Beck: window repairman Thanks for fixing the window. Cat: Yeah, and we didn't even notice your lack of hair! Robbie: into his PearPhone I need a window repair company in Beverly Hills. PearPhone: Checking for... adult diapers. Robbie: No no, that was my last search! André: I don't know, I'm actually not quite feeling this scarf with this shirt. Hope: When I gave you that scarf you said you loved it. Were you lying?! André: No, baby. Baby, I love it. Just let me put it back around my neck. Yeah, that's the thing. Hope: See, it looks nice. Beck: Like a pretty leash. Beck: I thought you had a date tonight. Jade: Why did you think that? Beck: It said so in your Slap page Jade: Why are you stalking my Slap page? Beck: Why do you care? Cat: Why is Robbie's zipper down? Buzzer: buzzes Robbie: I heard a buzz. Jade: Zip up your pants. Tori: to Nozu Wow! This is a really cool place! Hope: I know. And they have awesome sushi. André: Oh, I bet they have miso soup. I love miso soup. Hope: Miso soup is gross. André: Yeah, I used to like miso soup, then I realized it was gross. André: on the door Tori: Who is it? André: knocking on the door Tori: Are you a criminal?! André: outside Not really. Tori: It's open. Tori: I can't believe you're doing this. André: mashed potatoes I'll buy you some more potatoes. Andre: All right so you're telling me I should dump Hope tonight before I get the chance to sing in front of her dad? Tori: nods If you wanna do the right thing, yes, dump her tonight. Andre: What if I said you could sing the song with me? Tori: Dump her tomorrow! Trina is being carried away by a security guard Trina: Tori, tell this man you know me! Tori: And you are?... Trina: No!... Gallery References 305 05 305 305 305 Category:Episodes about Cat